BEING A MALFOY
by the dragons mistress
Summary: there you go again being you
1. Default Chapter

My name is draco  
I am eight teen,  
My eyes are swollen  
I cannot see,  
I must be stupid  
I must be bad,  
What else could have made  
My father so mad?  
I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe my mother  
Would still want to hug me.  
I can't speak at all  
I can't do a wrong  
Or else I'm locked up  
All the day long.  
When I awake  
I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My folks aren't home  
When my mother does come  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe I'll get just  
One whipping tonight.  
Don't make a sound!  
I just heard a car  
My father is back  
From voldermort's Bar.  
I hear him curse  
My name he calls  
I press myself  
Against the walls  
I try and hide  
From his evil eye  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry  
He finds me weeping  
He shouts ugly words,  
He says its my fault  
That he suffers at work.  
He slaps me and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally break down  
And I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against a hard wall  
I see him laughing  
As I slowly fall  
  
I stand up again  
With my bones nearly broken,  
And my father continues  
With more bad words spoken.  
"I'm sorry!", I scream  
But its now much too late  
his face begins to twist  
Into unimaginable hate  
I keep feeling it return  
The hurt and the pain  
Yet he continues to hit me  
Again and again  
It's cause I loved granger  
That they do this to me  
Constantly beating  
Since they did see  
My love for the mudblood  
I will keep hold  
I never will leave her  
And will stand to be bold  
They killed her last night  
I heard her scream  
Now I shall join her  
Where dreams are no longer dreams  
Oh please God, have mercy!  
Oh please let it end!  
Don't hurt me anymore  
I can no longer defend  
And he finally stops  
And heads for the door,  
While I lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor  
my name is draco  
I am eighteen  
Tonight my father  
Finally Murdered me 


	2. forever figting

A fight broke out in the hallways between a Slytherin and Gryffindor  
  
A fight that was going on forever it didn't seem interesting anymore  
  
Yet when the children stop to listen the word spoken from the two  
  
They realised the fight was different ,something interesting, brand new.  
  
  
Draco: ''I can see you staring at me, looking from afar  
yet when I try to get close to you it's like reaching for a star."  
  
Hermione: "You're always in my mind, invading my thoughts and dreams  
yet, when I awaken you're always farther away than it seems."  
  
  
Draco: "Why don't you let me touch you, let me be close by your side  
I want to ,then I get close and you run away and hide."  
  
  
Hermione: "You shoot out smart comments, insults about my hair.  
Can't you see you're hurting me, you're not playing fair."  
  
  
Draco: "You never seem want to talk to me , and when you do it's really  
cruel  
you slap me across the face and make it look like I'm the fool."  
  
  
Hermione: "Everytime you talk to me it involves the word Mudblood  
I cry my eyes out every night creating a flowing flood."  
  
  
Draco: "You can never get a question wrong ,you are smarter than me  
Because of this my father's angry, can't you even see."  
  
  
Hermione: "My friends have left me because they know what I think of you  
You're not the only one who is suffering, can't you see I am too?"  
  
  
Murmuring was in the hallways creating a rather large crowd  
Surrounding the two fighting and arguing rather loud  
  
Then in a flash they both screamed and raised their voices above  
Together: "Can't you see that I have begun to fallen in love?"  
  
Silence was very deadly, you could have heard a pin drop  
No one was talking, sounds just seemed to stop  
  
That was when it happened for the first time in history  
A Slytherin and Gryffindor where united for eternity.  
  
But happiness is short and the curse was muttered loud  
Avada kedavra was shouted from the crowd  
  
Luscious Malfoy stood over where the dead two bodies that lay  
Laughing like a maniac knowing he would pay  
  
Yet that didn't matter now, he did what he had to complete  
A love between to enemies always ends in defeat.  
  
  
But little did he know and probably will know never  
Their love was very strong, a love that will live forever.  
  
I know all these poems are sad and depressing and I should right happier  
things so I think I will do that to the next one so tell me what you  
thought of this one thanks heaps  
Ali potter 


	3. why did you go

Tell me something I long to hear  
Tell me something I will not fear  
Be by my side and forever take hold  
Forever love me stand tall, stand bold  
Don't say that it's over don't tell a lie  
Or walk away now so you don't see me cry  
For fifth teen years I have never seemed to weep  
But you my love have hurt me deep  
Forever and for always remember our love  
And I look forward to seeing you above  
Draco Malfoy finished his prayer and folded the paper  
It was over now something to think about later  
But the tars did fall and so did his heart  
His dear love had gone she finally did depart  
He did look to the sky and gave her one last kiss  
For Hermione granger was the one Draco Malfoy would miss 


End file.
